


Heather, but make it hotter

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bottom Brian, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Original Female Character, Secret Crush, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Park Jaehyung | Jae, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Conan Gray - Heather inspired with a little twist
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 11





	1. wish I was him

"Just look at him, Arina. God... does he know that he's so damn hot?" Brian whispered to me with heart eyes. I followed the corner of his eyes to find him, Jae. The boy with more charms than most movie star.

"Yes, he's cute. But please focus, Bri. The deadline is tomorrow."

"Ah let me blessed my eyes a lil bit, will you?"

I hate this. Ever since we get into the campus Brian has been crushing over Jae and that was the last thing I want him to do. 

Yes, because I like him. So much.

We're always together and attends same schools since kindergarten, and I realized I have feelings for him since middle school – a little earlier and full of clichés but I keep it to myself all these years because he's not into girls. It's a secret, which only me, himself and God knew.

That also lead us to play couple back on our high school days just because he didn't want all the girls to confess to him. He would feel guilty of cannot returning their feelings back. _A softie_.

It was great but I can't help to wish for greater things ; be a real couple.

 _"Arina. Can I kiss you?"_ He asked out of the blue, we were just 11th graders back then.

_"W-what? Are you freaking nuts?"_

_"No..I-I mean.... don't you ever feel curious about it?" He stuttered with flushed cheeks._

_"And if I'm curious what you gonna do about it?" I'm dead anxious but pretends to be cool. Like I always did._

_He scooted closer and I can't focus on the TV series we were watching._

_"Let's do it."_

_"Do what you weirdo"_

_"Kiss. Let's try."_

_"Now?" He nodded._

_"How?"_

_"Like the couples on dramas we watched... I guess."_

_"Brian Kang." He frowned._

_"What?"_

_"Does your heart beat fast now?" He slowly put his hand on his chest and tilt his head._

_"No. It's beating normally. Why?" I smiled, he really not into girls._

_"Nevermind. Alright then, if you really want to do it let's move to my room first. We'll be dead if my mom suddenly came in." He laughs and turns the TV off._

_"So..how? You want me to do it first?" He asks as we sat on the bed._

_"Up to you."_

Yeah, he's my first kiss. With the sloppiest lips and in a dumbest way possible.

_"Close your eyes. Don't peek!" I shrugged my shoulder and shut my eyes. It's a few seconds before I peeked and catch him scrolling through Google. I hold my laughs with all might._

_"You ready?" Oh, he sounds so excited._

_"Whatever. Just smack your lips quick."_

_Chu!_

There it goes, my first kiss. Also the next second kiss, third, forth, fifth and I lose count. He's an expert now but our status remains the same.

But looking at it now, it seems I can't enjoy it anymore. The chance of Brian could just start dating anyone anytime now is choking me up. Especially that Jae. I saw him staring back at Brian the other day and I don't like the feelings I felt. Not that I hate him. Jae's sure nice, smart, handsome and everything perfect for Brian. I just hate the fact Brian likes other people than me, the fear of him dating someone and would slowly move away from me. In other words, I'm jealous. 

I'm so jealous. 

**I kinda wished every hot guy in this world are dead, except Brian.**

"Arina!" Speak of the devil. The tall guy approach me with a grin and wide steps.

"H-Hi.?"

"I'm sorry if I shocked you. I know your name because I ask my friends. I'm Jae." Of course I know who you are Jae, Brian basically talk about your body parts everyday. He can't even live a day without saying _"Jae's hands is so pretty."_

"Hi, Jae. May I help you?"

"Umm..so I wanted to know.. ahh I don't know how can I ask this without being rude." I agree, Brian. He's cute.

"Whyy?? Just spit it out, Jae. I wouldn't mind."

"I'm really sorry but I wanted to know are you with Brian...y'know...dating? Or something–" 

"No, I'm not. We're best friends." I laughs it off. This is the answer Brian would like to hear too, right? 

"Oh really? That's great. I was wondering if you're dating because sometimes you would wear couple things with him. My friend said you weren't dating but I just wanna make sure."

"You like him?"

He nods, with a shy smile. The one you'd see in teen dramas. Of course, everybody would like Brian, he's lovely and overflowing with charms. 

"Go get him, Jae. I'm sure he'll like you too." 

"You think so? I already feel nervous now. What does he like?"

Kisses, hair pats, jeans, music, leather jackets, comic books, food, your hands, your nose, your eyes, your cheeks pocket, your voice, your thighs, your lips, your neck, your eyelashes, I could name thousand things, Jae but,

"I won't help you with this one! Haha goodluck. I have to catch a class now, see ya later, Jae."

I won't help you to get him.

* * *

"Arinaaa, wake up my love. It's Sundayyy."

"Yes, it is Sunday. So stop disturbing my sleep and get out of my house, Brian."

"Ohh come on Arina. I gonna tell you a good news!" He sit on the edge of my bed, tugging my blanket.

"Good news for you doesn't mean it would be a good news for me too, Brian. What is it?"

"Jae text me yesterdaaay!! I don't know where he got my number tho I forgot to ask but the most important thing is he texted me!!" Brian explain it with the widest smiles and sparkliest eyes he ever had. That's enough to makes me feel my heart is falling apart, and my bed is drowning me down. But I still managed to pretends shocked and hide my frown.

"Oh my God. Really? What he said what he said??"

He proceeds to show me his phone and I read their conversation. Jae's truly a charmer, I could feel it by just reading his chats. Unlike me.

I looked up and saw Brian's face. He just can't stop smiling, his face muscles would be tired.

"Do you think he's interested in me? Or he only wanna be friends?"

"He's clearly flirting, Brian. But don't be too sure and easy yet."

2 months later and I was a dumb crying mess by night and a third wheeler by day.

I tried to avoid Brian and Jae but he's so dumb he keeps looking for me. I don't know where to look whenever I'm with them. My eyes hurt, my heart hurts more. I could buy eye drops for sore eyes, but I can't buy bandages for a tore heart. 

I hate that I couldn't even wish them to breakup.

They're a perfect fit for each other.

Fits every nook and corner.

They would kiss and he smiled harder.

I wish the world could end faster.

"Arina let's go to the cafe together." He hung his arms on my shoulder.

"Noo, you go with your boyfriend. I don't wanna be a third wheel." Jae laughs, he thoughts that was a joke? 

"Come on, Arina. Brian said it's his treat today."

"When did I said that?"

"You said it last week, baby. Why are you so forgetful." He pinched his nose.

We haven't reach the cafe yet but I already be the third wheel.

We've shared laughter but with him it's always louder.

I know your favourite thing but he's your favourite human being.

No one to blame, love's just that insane

It throws me in flame, pushing me off the lane.

Wish I was born a boy.

Wish I was yours.

Wish I was Jae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	2. sinful innocent lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "let's get laid together"

Days goes by, and I'm slowly getting used to them being lovey-dovey in front of me. It didn't give me the pain it used to gave me anymore.

They're together for 6 months now and I didn't see more than cheeks kisses yet. Both of them are kinda innocent, I'm amazed how Jae could hold the urge not to swallow Brian for months. Well Brian too, as he was so wild back then, saying he would bite Jae's thighs everyday if they were dating. I guess they were so good at controlling their own desires.

"Arina. Come to my house, let's watch a movie."

"Jae's coming?" He nods.

"I'm not going. Just spend the time together with him, who knows you might get a real kiss tonight."

"Ahh I'm not ready yet, Arina. The last time he came, he suddenly kiss my neck when he hugs me. I'm so shooked, I thought my heart gonna burst." He pouts. "I need you there so he can't do things like that anymore."

"Boy, you should just let him do it. If I keep protecting you, you would never get laid." I laughs.

"I'm thinking of practicing it with you."

"You think I'm a lab rat? Also, I don't even have a dick to start with."

"No... I mean the kiss." Now that he mention it, since Brian start dating Jae we never kissed again.

"We already kissed so many times, Brian. You would do well, don't worry." He sighs.

"But you have to come tonight, okay? It's a promise!" He waves me goodbye just like that.

He hasn't kiss your lips yet but you already felt your heart going to burst. That's what I feel everytime we kiss, Brian.

* * *

The moon is hanging bright on the sky tonight. I'm on the floor thinking if I should go to Brian's house and willingly be a third wheeler again.

Fuck it, might just go and grabs some popcorn as I watch them making out. I didn't care of my heart anymore at this point.

I'm a bit late, I saw Jae's car parked at the garage. I sneak my way in all the way to Brian's room, oh well, they didn't close the damn door properly. I try to peek and I saw Brian straddled Jae's lap.

Holy. Shit. I really brings popcorn to watch them making out.

"You're so red, baby." Jae chuckles. I'm guessing he's giving him a real kiss just now.

"I'm so shy...I thought my heart will jump out." Brian said, snuggling to his neck. What a view, Brian.

"Me too. But I wanna feel that again, if you don't mind." Jae slipped his hand to Brian's pyjama, stroking his waist gently. Jae you snake.

Brian looked up, and Jae pulls him for a kiss. A slow, deep kiss. Brian looks a bit impatient, he keeps biting Jae's lips. Is this what you called 'shy', Brian?

I change my position to sit besides the door as my back was aching to bend all the time. Jae continue to nibble his lips and sucks his tongue while his hands traveled Brian's back. Damn, that was hot.

They retract after a while and Jae wipes Brian's lips with a smile. I'm drooling, I wanna kiss Brian too.

"Jae."

"Yes, baby."

"Are you a virgin?"

What the fuck, what are you trying to do Brian? Getting laid right after a first kiss?

"To be honest, I'm not. Sorry if that disappoints you."

"No no no, it's okay. I just wanna know. Do you have sex with girls too?"

"As you already know I'm a bi, so.. yes. How about you?" Wow, that's new to me. Brian never tell me Jae is a bisexual. A hot one.

"Well... I'm a virgin."

"So cute. Good job protecting your virginity."

"But I wanna get laid." He replied right away.

Yo, that is the most straightforward 'fuck me, I'm desperate' I've ever heard. By the way, if he gonna be like this why he asked me to come? I thought I was his 'shield' to protect his hole but he's now offering his whole body instead.

"Are you sure, baby?" Jae cooed, seems he's not believing Brian's words.

"Yes. I'll not regret it."

"I'll give you time to think again. Also, I didn't bring any condo—."

"I have."

Wow, Brian. So desperate. I could catch the smirk on Jae's face.

"Well then..." he cupped his face and begin to kiss him again. This time with a faster pace. I gulped, they look so hot right now.

Jae suddenly stops kissing Brian.

"Baby, you have a guest."

What the fuck I should run now what the fuck what the fuc—

"Arina? Come in." Brian open the door wider and found me about to go down the stairs.

"Uh– well, I'm so sorry to disturb you–"

"You wanna join?" He whispered.

I looked at him in pure shock.

"What do you mean by join, Brian Kang? Get back in and get laid, I'm going home." I whispers back, not letting Jae heard us.

"Yea, I mean let's get laid together."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"I'm really sane right now."

What the hell is going on right now. My brain said go home, but my body says otherwise.

"Come in, Arina. I don't mind." Wait, Jae heard us?

This is the most important time of my life. I should choose wisely. I should think about the futur—

"Let's go, Arina." Brian took my hand, I stumbled a little and stood right in front of the door. I could see Jae's bulge is growing over there and Brian's too. It's not helping, my hands start sweating.

I just could smiles awkwardly at Jae.

"Come in and lock the door, virgins." Hell, that words sends shivers down my spine.

Brian chuckles and pulled me to his room, locking the door behind me.

God, is this my rewards for getting my heart hurt and keeping my virginity for 20 years? I'll gladly take it.

Brian hugs my waist and lead me to the couch, sitting between me and Jae.

"Relax, Arina." Jae said with a smile.

"Arina is a good kisser." Brian said and I pinch his arm.

"Really? Do you mind if I kiss her?"

"No. Just do it." Seriously, Brian. Since when you were this open-minded?

"It's okay Jae, I'm not–"

Brian kissed me.  
What can I do.  
Say no?  
Of course I kiss him back, I've been holding it for months. The feels of his lips nibbling mine is so ecstatic, I keep imagining about it.

"Why the two of you are so good at kissing." I heard Jae mumbled.

We kissed like we always did before, him grabbing my hair and me stroking his neck and shoulder. But this time it feels so different, his body is warmer, his breath is heavier and his kiss is more demanding. It feels so much better.

As our lips still fighting each other Jae moves and helps to unbutton Brian's pyjama. He kiss his neck and throw the shirt away. Brian retract from me to let out a little moan and that's when I saw his naked upper body for the first time, with Jae playing with his nipples. He leaned to Jae's chest, giving him more access.

"Arina. Help me take it off." I followed his eyes. Brian's pants.

I try to remain calm and slowly reach the pants waistband. Brian whines a little louder when Jae bites his shoulder.

I pulled the pants successfully, now leaving Brian in his dark blue boxer. I don't know what to do, I keep looking at Brian's bulge until Jae's hand come over to caress the clothed beast. Brian gasped, holding his breath for a while when Jae's hand slide right into the flesh.

"Babe, you're so hot." He whispers to his ear. The next thing was he freed Brian's dick from the cage, stroking it painfully slow.

"Jaeee stop–"

"Like what you see, Arina?" I startled when he call my name. "You're next."

I feel like I'm gonna dash out and run from this house. But I can't. I still wanna watch how Brian getting the dick up his ass.

"I'm fine. You don't ne–" I stuttered, eyes never leaving Brian's dick.

"You're our guest. I'm not gonna let you go home with nothing." He stops stroking Brian.

He turned to him and softly ask, "Brian, you have condoms but do you have lube?" He smiled in relief when Brian nods.

"Now I need you to get those things ready and wait on the bed. Can you do that for me?" He kiss his lips when Brian said yes, "that's my baby."

When Brian walked away Jae pushed me to the wall and start to kiss me. Forcing his tongue to open my mouth as I was so hesitant to let him in. He bites my lips so hard that I grunt, making his way in easily. His lips... can I betray Brian for a while and said I love Jae's plump lower lip so much, I keep pushing his head wanted him deeper in my mouth. His intoxicating scent is not helping, his breath between kisses even sounds so sultry and I can't help to want to taste him even more.

My knees are so weak, luckily he embraced my waist to support me. He trailed kisses on my jaw to my neck when his hand slipped into my shirt and slowly reaching my clothed breast, kneading it softly. My legs turns to jelly as I can't hold my moans anymore.

It felt like I was hypnotized, after a few more kisses I found myself naked, leaving my panties hanging lonely. I opened my eyes and saw Brian looking at me wide-eyed. Jae chuckles and pinned me down on the bed just beside Brian, kissing me again while groping my now bare breasts.

I gasped a little when I feel Brian kissing my neck, and followed Jae to touch my breast. Jae's hand are cold while Brian's are warm, but I like both.

His kisses slowly reach my lips and Jae let him kiss me, just to take my mound and devours it with his mouth instead. Shit. I love it to the point I retract from Brian's kiss to moan.

Inexperienced Brian watch and copy what Jae done to my breast. He suck it so hard and Jae lick the nipple painfully slow I wanna scream just from this pleasures.

Jae moves to Brian and catch his lips, kissing hungrily in front of my breasts. Honestly, that's so hot, the way their noses touch and saliva drooling down Brian's chin, I could feel something inside me twitching with excitement. 

I try to touch Brian's throbbing dick and stroke it slowly. I saw Brian's tensed expression while he kiss then Jae hand me the lube bottle. Does he have another eye on the back of his head or what? I pour a little and start to stroke Brian again.

Jae suddenly took my other hand and lead it to his dick. When did he even let it out? And why the hell his was so long? But it fit right in my hand. I hurriedly reach the lube again. My hands are both booked and busy right now.

"Ohh, Arina you're doing a good job." Jae cooed. To my surprise he pulls my panties off and start to rub my pussy with his middle finger. It felt weird but immediately turns heaven seconds later with Brian sucking and fondling my mounds softer this time, so you like boobs huh, Brian?

I groaned when Jae thrust two fingers inside my already wet cavern, rubbing my clit on the same time. In and out on a beautiful pace. My stomach is fluttering weirdly and my moans become uncontrollable.

He suddenly stops doing everything, I almost whine at the lost of touch. "Brian, lay down." Yes, I forgot the main star tonight was him.

Brian obeyed right away, "Open your pretty legs for me, peaches."

Jae smeared a generous amount of lube on his fingers and onto Brian's entrance too. Brian whines with just some touch and his dick is twitching.

"It's gonna hurt a bit, so tell me to stop if it's too painful, I'll stop right away, okay baby?" He talks softly to Brian then kiss his forehead. That was so cute.

He carefully insert his first finger, Brian wince a bit and reach out to hold my hand. With Jae soft words, kisses, patience and persuasion, three fingers successfully dived into the cavity. Jae expertly rolled a condom on and Brian almost cried and begs when Jae lead his dick to his hole. He shuts him up with shoving two unlubed fingers into his mouth, letting him suck it all wet.

His dick are halfway through and Jae paused a bit, letting Brian adjust to it. He pulls me and fingered me with the fingers Brian suck just now. It drives me crazy.

"Get on top of Brian, just go slowly." He said after rolling a condom on Brian's dick.

I straddled Brian's waist and lead his throbbing dick to my entrance. Its halfway through and Brian pulled me down. Goodbye, our virginity.

"Fuck! Brian it's hurt!" I'm so close to slap him but I kiss him instead.

Jae start to move slowly after getting a greenlight from Brian then hold my arm.

"You can move if you're ready."

"How..??" I'm grateful Jae didn't laugh at my stupidity but he hold my waist and lead me how to move instead. Oh, this is so damn good.

"Brian? You good?"

"So..fucking.. good" he said between moans. Jae chuckles and thrust him harder.

"How about this?"

"Ahh...fuck yes...please don't stop.." he's moaning and growling under me with that sinful expression. That just turns me on even harder.

I'm busy riding him, all sloppy and loud. Brian hold my waist and sometimes wring my nipples as he moans.

"Arina, lay down." I don't know why but I just do it despite wanting to fuck Brian more.

I laid down with my legs hanging on the edge of the bed, Brian quickly insert his dick back inside me, followed by Jae penetrating his dick from behind.

Now Brian is the one who gonna move for us. Its paced at first, my moans and Jae's exchanging through the air but get sloppier as he goes then Jae pushed Brian to bend lower and fuck his hole mercilessly with a crazy pace.

As he powerfully thrust, Brian's dick flawlessly pacing up inside me. Lord, it's so perfect.

I looked up and watch Brian's and Jae's sinful pleasured face. Both drenched in sweats and gaping mouths filled with cursed moans. I'm so fucking blessed.

"Jaee...A–Arina... I– I'm close.."

"Cum, baby. Cum."

"Me too, Brian."

"Jaeee"

"Briaann"

Brian cum first, closely followed by me. Jae keeps thrusting and cum few seconds after, moaning Brian's name.

Brian crashed on top of me as Jae pulled his dick out.

"Arina.. it's so fucking great." He whispered against my neck, kissing it lightly.

"I know right, we should've done it earlier."

Jae came and wiped both of us clean. Then he embraced Brian so soft on his lap, kissing his cheeks.

"You okay, baby? I'm sorry if I hurt you too much." He said almost whispering, why is he so soft. "Thank you. I love you." He said after sweetly kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Jae." Brian replied with a flushed cheeks and ears.

They're so cute.  
But I take back my words saying they're 'kinda innocent'.  
**They fucking not.**

"Arina." Brian turns to me, "thank you so much."

"Thank you too, Brian, Jae. I have so much fun."

"We should do this often." Brian mumbled but I could still heard it. Jae chuckles and hug him tighter.

"Of course, baby. Anytime."

"With Arina too?"

"Sure..? If she wanted to, right, Arina?"

Are they inviting me to be a sex partner now?

"No feelings attached, signed me in."

Let's forget about stupid heartbreaks and enjoy this, Arina.

-end- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt writing smut! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
